¿Destino o casualidad? Kakashi x OC
by Nanachan31
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando por una serie de contratiempos acabas haciendo algo que no deberías? ¿Acaso es malo enamorarse? Kakashi y su alumna acaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo por capricho del destino o quizá solo es una casualidad ¿Quién sabe?
1. El Informe

No soy dueña de los personajes del ánime/manga Naruto, yo sólo poseo mi OC.

Gracias por leer mi fic ^^ espero que me deis vuestra opinión.

Nombre: Nanami Kuramoto

Edad: 16

Villa: Konoha

Personalidad: Se verá durante el fic.

Familia: La única familia que le queda es su madrina Tsunade.

Apariencia: tiene el pelo largo por la cintura que le cae en forma de tirabuzón, es de un color cobrizo claro muy bonito que encaja perfectamente con sus grandes ojos pardo-verdosos y su piel blanca ligeramente oscurecida por el sol. Es bajita, mide 1,58 m pero tiene un buen cuerpo con curvas donde deben estar.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El informe.

Llegué de la última misión hecha polvo, así pues decidí darme un largo baño relajante en las aguas termales.

-Ahhh… esto es tan gratificante…- Suspiré al notar el contacto del agua caliente sobre mi piel desnuda.

Estaba sola a pesar de ser unos baños mixtos, pero no me extrañó debido a que era muy temprano. ¿Qué que hacía en unos baños mixtos? Muy simple, mi presupuesto no alcanzaba para unos femeninos.

Solté un suspiro tratando de despejar mi mente cuando escuché a alguien entrar, "Genial, adiós tranquilidad. Ya llegan los pervertidos…" Pensé pero estaba equivocada, se trataba del dueño que venía a decirme que alguien me buscaba en la entrada.

-¿Y cómo demonios sabían dónde estaba? No me van a dejar tranquila un rato ¿verdad, Ryu?- Le dije al dueño a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa que parecía decir "Vamos, tú puedes" suspiré dirigiéndome a los vestuarios para ponerme mi ropa. No me di demasiada prisa porque me dije a mi misma que si era Naruto no podría molestarse por hacerle esperar un poco, al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrado a esperar a Kakashi-sensei.

Salí del vestuario con mi pelo recogido en un moño y un kimono limpio que me había traído de casa para reemplazar el uniforme ninja. Mi sorpresa llegó cuando en la entrada había un ANBU con máscara de jabalí que me miraba fijamente, enseguida comprendí cómo me habían encontrado.

-Señorita Kuramoto, me han encomendado la misión de guiarla al castillo con la Hokage. Sígame. - Su voz sonaba como la de un robot, sin emociones y por eso los ANBU me producían cierto pavor, Tsunade sabía lo qué hacía cuando envía a uno a por mí.

Me giré hacia Ryu entregándole el dinero que le debía.

-Quédatelo, sólo has estado 10 minutos dentro. Espero que vuelvas otro día Nana-chan.- dijo restándole importancia al asunto mientras me sonreía amablemente como siempre, yo suspiré y me giré hacia el hombre de forma cautelosa, sabía que llevarle la contraria a Ryu no era una opción válida. Seguí al ANBU sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta llegar al castillo.

Llamé a la puerta sin ganas bajo la atenta mirada de aquél hombre con máscara que me ponía de los nervios.

-Adelante.-la voz de la rubia resonó dentro de la sala.

Abrí la puerta aún seguida por el ANBU y encontré a Tsunade sentada en su habitual postura mirándome fijamente. Me aclaré la garganta antes de abrir la boca pero no dije nada porque me vi interrumpida.

-Puedes retirarte, déjanos solas.- Dijo ella al hombre, él asintió y se fue.

-Siéntate Nana. Por favor.- obedecí inmediatamente, no me convenía enfadarla con mis bobadas.

-¿Qué quería Hokage-sama?- pregunté tímidamente.

-Nana… ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que me tutees?- Me golpeé mentalmente por no haberlo recordado.

- Discúlpame, es la costumbre Tsunade-sama.- Ella asintió y se colocó en una postura más cómoda.

-¿Recuerdas qué hace unos meses mandé hacer un informe sobre tu clan?-

-Sí, siento no saber nada pero yo me enteré el mismo día que uste… digo, qué tú. Pero… ¿Por qué me recuerdas eso ahora?-

-Me acaba de llegar, por desgracia eres la única que queda viva y aún están buscando pero…- sacó una carpeta del escritorio.- aquí tienes, puedes llevártelo para leerlo pero mañana tienes que venir a devolverlo. – Sonrió amablemente, me levanté y recogí la carpeta un poco dudosa, "¿De verdad quiero saber mi pasado?" me pregunté mentalmente, agité la cabeza eliminando esas ideas de mi cabeza y la abrí allí mismo.

-No tienes por qué leerlo aquí, ya he dicho que puedes llevártelo.- asentí y cerré la carpeta.

-¿Necesitas algo más?-

-No, puedes retirarte. Ah, y siento haberte interrumpido.- no sé porqué ella sabía que me había interrumpido pero tampoco quise preguntar

-No hay problema Tsunade-sama, gracias por la información.-Eso fue lo último que dije antes de salir del despacho y bajar las escaleras.

Caminaba hacia mi apartamento cuando pasé junto a Ichiraku Ramen y una voz gritó mi nombre justo antes de abordarme por detrás en un abrazo de oso.

-¡NA-NA-CHAN! ¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos buscado por todas partes.-

-Naruto, bájame por favor.- le supliqué.

El muchacho obedeció a mi petición bajándome enseguida al suelo, le miré y me sonrió de forma boba como solía hacer a menudo. Pude observar que dentro del local estaba el equipo entero, incluido Kakashi-sensei.

Entré en el local siguiendo al rubio y me senté en el único sitio libre, entre nuestro sensei y mi mejor amigo, dejé la carpeta a mi lado y pedí una ración de ramen de cerdo.

-Oh, Nanami-chan hacía mucho que no venías por aquí.- dijo Teuchi, el dueño, justo antes de servirme un tazón de humeante y delicioso Ramen casero.

-Bueno, no he tenido demasiado dinero este mes asique no pude venir… - dije mientras cogía unos palillos dispuesta a comer.

-No importa, mira te regalamos un vale por 2 raciones gratis. Así podrás venir con tu novio- intervino Ayame, la hija del dueño.

-No hace falta Ayame, ya sabes que a Yuki-kun no le gusta el ramen…- ella insistió y colocó los cupones encima del mostrador. Ayame y yo siempre fuimos muy buenas amigas, me agradaba el hecho de que no tratase mal a Naruto.

Empecé a comer lentamente mi ramen degustando ese maravilloso sabor que solo Teuchi sabía lograr.

-Nana-chan, ¿Qué es eso?- Me preguntó el rubio señalando la carpeta cuando estaba a punto de terminar mi comida.

-E-esto…Nada, no es nada que deba interesarte.- Kakashi noto mi nerviosismo y antes de que pudiese hacer nada cogió la carpeta.

-¿Esta es una de las carpetas que utilizan en la torre para archivar los informes?-

-Sí, es cierto. Es como las que tiene Tsunade-sama en su despacho-Dijo Sakura.

-Tsunade-sama me dio permiso, es más casi me obligó. – El albino me miró dudando de la veracidad de mis palabras- Si quieres ve y pregúntaselo pero me duele mucho saber que no confías en mí.- Dicho eso le arranqué la carpeta de las manos y me fui de allí totalmente enfadada con la cabeza echando humo. Pude escuchar suspirar a mi sensei justo antes de que yo desapareciese doblando la esquina.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado,me encantaría saber si debería seguir con la historia.


	2. Bajo la lluvia

Capítulo 2: Bajo la lluvia.

Caminé unos 10 minutos por la villa hasta que llegué a mi apartamento y saqué mis llaves tranquilamente porque sabía que Yuki no volvería de su misión hasta el día siguiente y no le vería antes por abrir rápido, entonces escuché un ruido que provenía del fondo de la casa concretamente de nuestra habitación, era más bien cómo un gemido, "espera ¡¿UN GEMIDO?!" pensé alarmada.

Respiré hondo, había sido un día duro y sólo quería relajarme, para colmo estaban profanando mi cama, si alguien se había colado en mi casa para llevarse a otra persona al huerto no se iría de rositas. Abrí la puerta, entonces me quedé perpleja no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Yuki… MI YUKI estaba beneficiándose a una mujer de la cual desconocía su nombre, en nuestra propia casa. Escuché de nuevo ese gemido, esta vez me recordó más al sonido de la traición o incluso al chillido que emiten los animales carroñeros cuando ven algo que llevarse a la boca.

Yuki tenía el pelo largo por los hombros, liso y pelirrojo, era un poco más alto que yo y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso que hipnotizaba a cualquier chica. Se encontraba de rodillas sobre la cama con las piernas de una chica sobre sus hombros mientras él la agarraba los pechos posesivamente, como si su vida fuese en ello. La chica era rubia y se notaba que era teñida puesto que tenía unas raíces castañas bastante llamativas, no la vi los ojos porque los tenía cerrados enmarcando una cara de puro placer.

El pelirrojo soltaba pequeños bufidos indicando que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax cuando se le ocurrió la idea de mirar hacia la puerta y me vio, su cara cambió al instante a una de pura sorpresa e inmediatamente a culpabilidad.

-¿Na-nana…? ¡Mierda, no es lo qué piensas!- el chico pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente mientras se colocaba los bóxers para mirarme con sus condenadamente hermosos ojos zafiro.

-Ah, ¿no? - Grité hecha una furia.

-No, déjame explicártelo cariño…-

-No me llames así.-

-La conocí en un bar mientras estabas en tu misión y no es lo que piensas de verdad…- tenía la poca decencia de mentirme después de lo que acababa de ver con mis propios ojos.

-¿Y qué es Yuki? ¿Te tropezaste al salir del baño y caíste sobre su coño casualmente desnudo?- Solté irónicamente.

-Vale, estábamos follando pero si tú no me tuvieses a dos velas no tendría que haberlo hecho.- Me respondió el de igual manera, mientras tanto la chica se tapaba con las sábanas, nos miraba con la boca abierta y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabes de sobra que soy virgen y que no estoy preparada, pero ¿sabes qué? Quédate con esa furcia materialista. Te dejo, no quiero saber nada de ti. Ya vendré a por mis cosas. – Me fui dando un portazo inmediatamente después de acabar la frase.

Pude oír cómo la chica le decía que era un imbécil y un mentiroso de mierda, al parecer Yuki había olvidado comentarle a su "rollito" que tenía novia.

Caminaba sin rumbo por la villa, sin nada más que mi kimono y la carpeta del informe. Fui a sentarme en el único sitio en el que me sentía a gusto, a la orilla del río que había a las afueras de la villa.

Abrí la carpeta para distraerme de lo que acababa de pasar, y me lo pensé un par de veces antes de nada , no sabía si de verdad quería saber lo que ponía en aquel informe pero al final terminé por leerla atentamente . Cuando terminé me quedé impresionada por la cantidad de cosas que acababa de aprender sobre mi familia de las cuales no tenía ni la más remota idea pero hubo una que me llamó la atención por encima de todas, yo poseía un poderoso kenkkei genkai que sólo podía ser activado una vez el portador había perdido la virginidad, lo que me recordó a Yuki y su reciente traición.

Después de un rato observando la superficie del rio en silencio empezó a llover, había oscurecido. Cerré la carpeta y la abracé como si de un tesoro se tratase, entonces comencé a sollozar en silencio culpándome por enamorarme de semejante idiota y aunque no me gustaba llorar reconozco que era una forma de desahogarse menos dolorosa que liarse a puñetazos con todo (Cosa que yo solía hacer bastante). Pasaron unas horas que me parecieron una eternidad y yo seguía llorando en silencio cuando de pronto la lluvia dejó de caer encima de mi cabeza, miré hacia arriba y divisé un elegante paraguas negro que estaba siendo sostenido por una mano enguantada la cual conocía a la perfección.

-Vas a pillar un resfriado como sigas ahí sentada bajo la lluvia.- su aterciopelada voz sonaba más tranquila que de costumbre.

-Me da igual, tampoco tengo dónde ir…- respondí encogiéndome de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Mi sensei suspiró abatido y se sentó a mi lado.

-Siento haber desconfiado de ti… no es muy común que la hokage deje salir documentos de la torre. No sabía que iba a afectarte tanto- parecía estar arrepentido, y eso que él nunca mostraba sus emociones.

-No estoy aquí por eso- respondí en un medio susurro.

Él me miró incitándome a contarle lo que me pasaba pero negué con la cabeza y desvié la mirada.

-no quiero hablar de eso…-

-¿Puedo saber al menos por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa cuando cogí la carpeta?-

-no quería que nadie leyese el informe antes que yo- Kakashi intuyó que no iba a contarle nada más y se levantó ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie, no cogí su mano puesto que me levanté sola, después de todo yo siempre quería parecer una chica fuerte e independiente.

Me miró cauteloso antes de sugerirme algo que nunca pensé que saldría de él.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa? No quiero que acabes resfriándote y faltes a los entrenamientos- entonces me dio una de sus famosas sonrisas de ojos cerrados.

* * *

Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión, así que por favor no dudéis en comentar. Ah y gracias por leer.


	3. Pidiendo consejo

Capítulo 3: Pidiendo consejo.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa? No quiero que acabes resfriándote y faltes a los entrenamientos-

Le miré sorprendida por su oferta, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso porque él era mi sensei y a pesar de que siempre le tuve un cariño especial que no acababa de entender normalmente le trataba como todos esperaban que lo hiciese pero… Al fin y al cabo yo vivía con Yuki y me había prohibido a mi misma volver, mi mejor amiga estaba en una misión y tampoco iba a presentarme en casa de Naruto ni mucho menos en la de Tsunade, ambos me agobiarían a preguntas.

-No quiero molestar sensei… - respondí tímidamente a lo que él respondió con su típica sonrisa de ojos cerrados y comenzamos a caminar, yo aún tenía la carpeta contra mi pecho y mi escasa ropa estaba empapada.

-¿No tienes frío?- preguntó mirándome de reojo

-Bueno… sólo un poco.- desvié la mirada y de pronto tirité "¿Por qué tenías que tiritar ahora?" me auto-regañé mentalmente.

Sentí algo sobre mis hombros, cuando me percaté de que era su chaleco mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras trataba de pensar una escusa para salir de esa situación.

-Kakashi-sensei… no hace falta, te quedarás frío.-

-Soy un ninja fuerte.- dijo sin tapujos

-¿Insinúas que yo no?- le reproché infantilmente hinchando mis mofletes.

Soltó una leve risa y me miró sonriendo o eso creo, no podía ver si realmente sonreía o era una arruga de su máscara.

-Vamos, sólo intento ser amable.- me quedé sin palabras, eso no solía pasarme pero aquel hombre me ponía más nerviosa que de costumbre.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que Kakashi se paró frente a un bloque de apartamentos, cerró el paraguas y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

-¿De verdad vives aquí? Yo pensé que tendrías una casa para ti solo.-

-Digamos que es… acogedora, prefiero gastar el dinero en cosas útiles- respondió sin darse la vuelta.

"Sí claro, cosas útiles como esos libros eróticos ¿no?" pensé.

Llegamos a una puerta de madera en bastante mejor estado que las demás, sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta, pasó y la sujetó hasta que estuve dentro.

Le seguí por el pasillo, era bastante más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Estaba bastante limpia pero eso era de esperar de un hombre como él, no parecía ser el típico tío que pasa de ordenar. Entramos en la sala de estar, al igual que el pasillo todo estaba en su sitio y perfectamente ordenado. Había un sofá de dos plazas color verde olivo frente a una televisión de pantalla plana y una mesita baja de cristal entre los dos muebles, un par de estanterías a cada lado del televisor llenas de libros, pergaminos y demás documentos, junto al sofá había una enorme ventana por la cual se veía el cielo nocturno, al otro lado de la habitación había una puerta y una pequeña ventanita por la que se podía ver que dentro estaba la cocina, no había demasiados adornos sólo un par de cuadros "modernos" y una de esas malditas mascaras de ANBU con forma de lobo.

Kakashi se paró en el centro de la habitación y me miró pensativo.

-Deberías tomar una ducha mientras busco algo de ropa seca.- aquello sonaba más a orden que a sugerencia.

Me sonrojé ante la idea de ducharme en su casa, en la misma ducha que él utilizaba siempre que podía y él lo había dicho como si nada.

*Discusión interior: (Nota: las comillas indican el diálogo de Sub-Nana, es decir, el subconsciente de la protagonista) *

"él tiene razón"

Pero estamos solos

"ya habéis estado solos antes"

Calla, me da vergüenza es SU ducha…

"¿Qué más dará? Con suerte acabarás durmiendo con él"

¡Qué dices!

"He dicho dormir, no reproducir las escenas de esos libros que lees a espaldas de todos"

Y-yo no soy ninguna pervertida

"Ya, ya"

*Fin de la conversación*

El peso de algo sobre mi cabeza cortó mi conversación interna, lo quité de encima mí y pude ver que era una toalla.

-Si no quieres por lo menos sécate un poco.- dicho eso desapareció por la puerta de nuevo dejándome sola, solté la carpeta que por suerte estaba impermeabilizada por un jutsu (si no se había calado y adiós un informe) encima de la mesa y me dispuse a secarme el pelo.

No me di cuenta cuando había vuelto a entrar pero Kakashi estaba de pie mirándome con su habitual expresión aburrida y algo en la mano, paré de secarme el pelo y le miré esperando a que dijese algo pero no lo hizo, se limitó a ofrecerme algo y señalarme una puerta para después sentarse en el sofá. Entré en la puerta que me había señalado, resultó ser el cuarto de baño "Claro ¿dónde te va a decir que te cambies si no?" pensé.

Me quité el chaleco con cuidado, desabroché mi kimono y lo dejé caer al suelo, por suerte mi ropa interior estaba lo suficientemente seca. Cogí lo que me había dado y lo desdoblé, era una de sus camisetas de manga corta negra pero solo me había dado eso.

-No me jodas ¿Pretendes qué valla sin pantalón por tu casa?-susurré

En cuanto me la puse me sonrojé al verme en el espejo, me llegaba más o menos por la mitad del muslo y las mangas casi por los codos, por no hablar de lo ancha que era comparada con mi pequeño cuerpo.

-Esto me hace sentir enana…- pensé en alto, recogí las cosas y tímidamente salí del baño hacia el salón.

Me asomé a la puerta buscando a Kakashi con la mirada, seguía sentado en el sofá pero ahora sin protector frontal ni camiseta y unos pantalones de franela a cuadritos verde y negro con detalles blancos, me sonrojé horriblemente por la vista ya que nunca antes había visto a mi sensei de esa forma y no podía negar que estaba terriblemente sexy, desvié la mirada al suelo.

-K-kakashi-sensei… ¿Dónde pongo esto?- dije señalando mi ropa mojada, me miró detenidamente y por un momento creí haber visto un leve sonrojo pero no me dio tiempo a verificarlo porque se levantó y dirigió a mí para quitarme la ropa de mi mano derecha y su chaleco de la izquierda, después entró en la cocina y volvió con las manos vacías.

-Te lo devolveré cuando esté limpio, ah… Siento no tener nada mejor para dejarte y mis pantalones se te caerían.- dicho eso volvió a sentarse en el sofá, yo por mi parte me quedé allí de pie esperando algo aunque no sabía el que cuando de pronto Kakashi me hizo señales para que me sentase junto a él.

Me senté lo más lejos que pude para evitar incomodidades con las piernas toralmente cerradas, la espalda recta y la carpeta sobre mi regazo.

-No tienes por qué estar tan tensa, relájate.- le miré y estaba sonriendo de esa forma tan característica suya sólo que ahora podía verle ambos ojos perfectamente. Apoyé mi espalda en el respaldo del sofá y me relajé pero sin bajar la guardia (Por si las moscas, un hombre es un hombre.)

Kakashi encendió el televisor por un canal de documentales sobre cómo hacer una casita para pájaros en el jardín. "Asique este es el tipo de cosas que le gusta a Kakashi-sensei" pensé, pasó un rato mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de aprender y pensé que quizá podía pedirle opinión a él, entonces estiré la mano con la carpeta en ella hacia él pero sin mirarle y casi susurrando dije:

-Trata sobre el clan Kuramoto-

Cogió la carpeta y de reojo vi como la abría leyéndola como antes lo había hecho yo pero con más rapidez. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando hubo terminado y la colocó sobre la mesa para después girarse hacia mí, aún me costaba mirarle a la "cara" asique me giré y mantuve mis ojos sobre mis manos.

-Nana, mírame a los ojos y dime que es lo que te preocupa.- levanté la vista lentamente hasta posarla sobre sus ojos, el ojo del sharingan estaba cerrado para evitar malgastar chakra

-Bu-bueno, ya sabes que están a punto de ascenderme a Jonin y verás…. He pensado que-

-Que quizá el kekkei genkai te ayude con las posibilidades ¿no?- terminó la frase por mí y yo asentí. –Déjame decirte algo Nana, no necesitas eso para que te asciendan, eres una ninja muy fuerte y no lo digo porque seas mi alumna ni nada parecido y tarde o temprano lo activaras, yo te aconsejo que no desperdicies algo tan importante como tu virginidad solo por conseguir un poder que no necesitas.-

-Ya sabías lo que te iba a preguntar ¿verdad?- dije en tono divertido y él se encogió de hombros. –No es que no tengas razón sensei pero… - dejé la frase en el aire.

-Quieres activarlo ¿no? Entonces deberías hablarlo con tu novio-

-Yuki y yo ya… No estamos juntos.- dije tratando de ocultar la tristeza en mi voz sin éxito, sólo recordar aquella espantosa escena me hacía querer llorar pero me mordí el labio para evitarlo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-

-Ha sido esta misma tarde, cuando llegué a casa le encontré- paré un segundo para contener las lágrimas – él estaba con otra.-

De pronto no pude aguantar más el llanto y comenzó a salir solo sin poder controlarlo y traté de secarlas pero eso sólo hacía verme aún más penosa, o eso pensé.

-Y-yo ya sé qu-que un ni- ni-ninja nunca muestra su-sus sentimientos pero... n-no puedo evitarlo-dije entre sollozos – y-y también sé q-que nu-nunca me ha querido-

Entonces sentí sus fuertes brazos acercarme a él en un abrazo, mis manos estaban sobre su pecho mientras me estrechaba con fuerza tratando de consolarme para que dejase de llorar.

-Tranquila, ese idiota no te merece- dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

Sus brazos se sentían extremadamente cálidos y reconfortantes por eso deseé que se detuviese el tiempo y nos quedásemos así. Poco a poco me fui calmando y logré apartarme de él.

-lo siento...- balbuceé

-No importa, no soy solo tu sensei.- sonrió amablemente – por cierto ¿No vivías con él? ¿Dónde vas a ir?-

-No lo sé…- estaba a punto de volver a llorar

-No, no llores p-puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.-

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, no quiero volver a vivir con Tsunade…-

Kakashi sonrió y se levantó para ir a la cocina y volvió.

-Perdona ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?-

-No gracias, no me gusta la leche – entonces volvió a entrar en la cocina y salió minutos después, se quedó de pie junto a la mesa pensativo.

-Ya es tarde, deberías dormir mi cuarto es la puerta del final del pasillo no tiene pérdida, dormirás en mi cama y yo en el sofá-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Me niego, bastante tienes ya con dejarme dormir en tu casa como para quitarte tu cama también, yo dormiré en el sofá-

Kakashi se acercó a mí y sin previo aviso me cargó sobre su hombro, pataleé y chillé pidiendo que me bajase pero hizo caso omiso de mis súplicas. Pasamos por el pasillo, abrió la puerta, deshizo la cama y me lanzó en ella arropándome justo después del impacto.

-Si digo que dormirás en la cama, dormirás en la cama y punto. Que pases una buena noche.- dicho eso apagó la luz y cerró la puerta dejándome sola con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

_Espero que no se os haya hecho muy aburrido, siento la tardanza pero he estado de exámenes D: Bueno, no olvidéis comentar (si no os importa) Un abrazo y hasta la próxima._


	4. Anhelado afecto Lemon

_Aviso, este capítulo contiene lemon por lo tanto si eres sensible o no te gustan este tipo de cosas tienes dos opciones:_

_1. Si te gusta el fic saltarte este capítulo_

_2. Si no te gusta el fic dejar de leerlo_

_Bueno, gracias por vuestra atención. :)_

* * *

Me desperté en mitad de la noche y busqué a tientas la luz de mi mesilla más solo encontré una pared, esa no era mi cama y ni siquiera era mi habitación entonces recordé dónde estaba y los motivos. Me levante frotándome los ojos cual niña pequeña tratando de que no se quedasen pegados de nuevo, fui al salón y allí estaba el peli plateado sentado en el sofá mientras observaba el televisor. Se percató de mi presencia minutos después mientras yo seguía tratando de que mis ojos no se quedasen pegados.

-¿Ocurre algo Nanami?- dijo con voz monótona

- No me llames así por favor, no me gusta…- mi voz aún sonaba fina debido al sueño que tenía

-Umm… claro, ¿Querías algo?-

-¿tienes un cojín o algo parecido?- él me miró con una ceja levantada en señal de desconcierto.- no puedo dormir bien si no abrazo algo ¿vale?- hinché mis mofletes infantilmente (algo muy común en mis gestos) cuando de pronto Kakashi se levantó y colocó su mano sobre mi mentón obligándome a mirarle a sus ipnotizantes ojos.

-Cierra los ojos un momento, por favor-

Le obedecí inmediatamente, escuché el sonido de una tela deslizarse y sentí algo suave sobre mis labios que poco a poco se presionaba con más fuerza, cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba siendo besada por nada más y nada menos que Kakashi Hatake mis ojos casi se salen de las órbitas y definitivamente dejaron de quedarse pegados, lentamente correspondí el beso y puse mis manos sobre su nuca profundizando así el contacto. Eso pareció gustarle puesto que paso su cálida lengua por mi labio inferior, le aparté de mí de forma brusca y me miró sorprendido, no supe cuando se había puesto la máscara pero tampoco me importó.

-Esto no está bien… Kakashi-sensei, no quiero que hagas esto por pena. Además podrías meterte en problemas, soy menor ¿Recuerdas? ¿Por qué te arriesgas? –

-Escúchame atentamente ¿vale? Me importa una mierda que seas menor, no hago esto porque me des pena y si me meto en problemas caerá de mi responsabilidad. Hace un rato cuando llorabas en mis brazos se me cayó el alma a los pies y me alegro de que hayas dejado a ese gilipollas porque no te merece, siempre te he protegido y siempre has sido mi favorita ¿el motivo? Te amo, estoy locamente enamorado de ti desde que casi te pierdo en aquella misión pero poco después comenzase a salir con Yuki y no pude hacer nada al respecto.-

Me llevé las manos a la boca sorprendida, tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme "¿Por qué no me habré dado cuenta?" me reproché a mí misma, no tenía palabras y mis ojos comenzaron a arder porque yo me había empeñado en enamorarme de Yuki para olvidar a ese maravilloso hombre solo porque parecía un error y en ese momento acababa de comprender que ese beso y aquellas palabras habían sacado a flote algo que tenía escondido en lo más recóndito de mi corazón.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo empecé con Yuki porque Kurenai-sensei me dijo que lo nuestro no era posible.-

Kakashi se acercó a mí y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza acorralándome contra la pared, cogió mis manos y las puso sobre el borde de su máscara dándome permiso para que la quitase. La bajé lentamente desvelando algo que ninguna mujer había visto antes que yo, (hacemos una excepción con su madre) tenía los pómulos rellenos, la nariz recta y pequeña, piel de porcelana y unos perfectos labios de tamaño medio muy bien hidratados. Me quedé observándole un rato, decir que Kakashi era guapo era decir poco a día de hoy todavía no entiendo porque se cubre la cara con una máscara.

-Te acabo de revelar uno de mis secretos más íntimos ¿y no vas a decirme nada?- Kakashi curvó los labios en una preciosa y provocadora sonrisa de lado.

-Sólo te diré que como sigas sonriendo así me va a dar un paro cardíaco.-

Él soltó una carcajada y me besó introduciendo su lengua sin previo aviso, eso era realmente excitante pero no iba a dejar que se saliese con la suya, asique comenzamos una guerra en la que nuestras lenguas bailaban al unísono en perfecta sincronía, una guerra que perdí por cuestiones de resistencia y experiencia dejando que al final el albino memorizase cada parte de mi caverna, lo que provocaba que el vello se me erizara y que los escalofríos subieran por mi columna vertebral. Enredé mis dedos en su suave pelo plateado mientras él me agarró de las caderas para acercarnos lo más posible sin romper el beso, levantó mis piernas haciéndome rodearle con ellas la cadera y se separó de mis labios para besar suavemente mi cuello e ir bajando hacia la clavícula en busca de algo , poco después pasó por un punto en concreto y se me cortó la respiración, pareció notar ese cambio porque siguió besando, chupando e incluso mordiendo ligeramente sobre ese punto hasta que se me escapó un pequeño gemido y se formo un hematoma muy visible, luego subió de nuevo hasta llegar a mi oreja y lamió el lóbulo lentamente provocándome otro vergonzoso gemido. Volvió a mis labios besándome suavemente mientras acariciaba mis piernas desnudas y de pronto se separó un poco de mí agarrándome el trasero.

-¿te importa que vallamos al dormitorio?- yo negué con la cabeza, mi pulso estaba muy acelerado y lo hizo aún más cuando sentí algo duro contra mi muslo interno.

Kakashi abrió la puerta del salón y se dirigió a la habitación conmigo en brazos, me sentó en la cama, bajó la persiana y encendió una lámpara que iluminaba tenuemente la estancia justo antes de sentarse junto a mí.

-Nana… ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto conmigo?-

-Kakashi-sensei… -

-Sólo Kakashi ¿vale?-

-Um... Kakashi… Te amo -

Él asintió y me besó pero esta vez más exigente, me empujó suavemente hasta quedar tumbada debajo de él. Metió las manos por dentro de la camiseta haciendo caricias a la ligera hasta llegar a mis pechos, los masajeó con cuidado y me vi obligada a reprimir un enorme gemido cuando pasó el pulgar por mi pezón a través de la tela del sostén, me quitó la camiseta y la tiró a algún lugar de la habitación, me sonrojé al pensar que era el primer hombre en verme de esa forma pero contuve el impulso de taparme y le besé. Comenzó a besar mi cuello de nuevo, dejando rastros de saliva hasta llegar a mi escote dándole un repaso con la punta de su lengua, levantó mi espalda levemente y con una de sus manos desabrochó el sujetador mientras que con la otra me lo quitó y arrojó junto a la camiseta, inmediatamente después atrapó uno de mis pezones entre sus húmedos y cálidos labios dando lamidas despreocupadamente mientras yo trataba de no gemir con mucha dificultad. Di un respingo cuando sentí una mano en mi ropa interior acariciando suavemente, entonces tiró de ellas rompiéndolas para después tirarlas al suelo, quise quejarme pero sólo salió un gemido de mis labios provocado por uno de los dedos de mi amante sobre el clítoris, no era tonto cuando sabía que ese es el lugar más sensible de una mujer ya sea nueva o no.

-Mmmm… estás muy húmeda, me gusta que seas tan receptiva.- introdujo uno de sus largos dedos en mí y yo solté un pequeño chillido de placer, inmediatamente lo sacó y se lo metió en la boca con una expresión de placer. –Eres dulce, me encanta.- me sonrojé por el gesto y el comentario.

No me di cuenta pero Kakashi había bajado hasta el nivel de mi intimidad y dispuesto a hacerme sufrir lamió mi clítoris con la presión justa para hacerme poner los ojos en blanco y arquear la espalda ligeramente, siguió haciendo aquello mientras yo respiraba entrecortadamente y de pronto introdujo su lengua buscando mi punto G, el cual encontró y estimuló hasta que una sensación extraña pero familiar comenzó a formarse en mi vientre.

-¡Ka-kakashi! Yo…. P-para- dije entre gemidos, pero solo sirvió para que aumentase la intensidad haciendo explotar aquella sensación de calor y un enorme zumbido de placer en mi cerebro terminando con un gemido/grito. Entonces Kakashi se separó lamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa pícara en ellos y me besó haciéndome probar ese sabor que sólo me excitaba más viniendo de sus labios.

Respiraba entrecortadamente con las mejillas rojas cuando decidí poner en práctica mis estudios y darle un poco de su propia medicina. Le empujé para colocarme justo encima de él y comencé besándole el pecho hasta llegar a su oreja y lamer el lóbulo para luego soplar sobre la piel húmeda provocándole así un escalofrió, sentí endurecerse algo bajo mis piernas y empecé la tarea de deshacerme de los pantalones, tiré de ellos revelando unos bóxer negros ajustados con una tienda de campaña bastante llamativa. Le besé introduciendo mi lengua en su boca como anteriormente había hecho él mientras que acariciaba levemente sus testículos, entonces bajé lentamente dejando un rastro de besos de mariposa hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior y me dispuse a retirarla con los dientes hasta la mitad del camino que fue cuando se los termino de quitar él, me sorprendí al ver ese tamaño.

"Pero ¿ESO VA A CABER EN MI? "Pensé alarmada

-Sí, cabrá.- dijo divertido como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos. Bajé hasta su altura y lamí la punta haciendo que soltase un gruñido, me metí el glande en la boca y aspiré suavemente provocando que se le escapase un gemido de la garganta, bajé tratando de introducir en mi boca todo lo posible sin atragantarme pero aún así no era suficiente asique con una mano agarré el trozo que no me cabía y frote al mismo ritmo que movía mi cabeza de arriba abajo provocando pequeños gemidos en mi sensei. "Esto se siente tan bien…" pensé

-Nana… para- dijo apartándome para que dejase de chupársela.

Me dio la vuelta colocándose encima de mí y me miró pensativo antes de darme un casto beso y posicionarse en mi entrada.

-¿De verdad estás segura?-

-Sí- sonreí tímidamente.

-Trataré de ser cuidadoso si te duele levanta el brazo izquierdo.-

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un dentista?- bromeé

-Ok, va a doler un poco-

Entonces comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, cerré los ojos para aguantar mejor el dolor pero tuve que morderme el labio para evitar gritar, él lo notó y paró para tranquilizarme antes de seguir con cuidado de no hacerme demasiado daño.

-Joder… estás tan apretada- dijo gimiendo, cuando terminó de penetrarme por completo esperó hasta que mi cuerpo se adapto a su enorme miembro, entonces el insoportable dolor comenzó a transformarse en un placer extremo y adictivo, envestí hacia él para hacerle entender que estaba lista y entonces empezó a moverse lentamente provocándome esa sensación ardiente de nuevo pero mucho más intensa que anteriormente, tan intensa que no era capaz de evitar gemir. A medida que yo gemía él gruñía e iba aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas en diferentes direcciones buscando algo hasta que dio en un punto que me hizo gemir aún más fuerte.

-di mi nombre…- gimió él.

-kakashi…- susurré

-más alto- ordenó bajando la velocidad "¿cómo puede tener tanto autocontrol?"Pensé.

-Kakashi-gemí en voz alta.

-Así me gusta…- gruñó y volvió a ir más rápido provocando oleadas de placer por todo mi cuerpo, el calor se acumulaba en mi vientre y sentí que pronto llegaría mi liberación.

-¡KAKASHI!- grité cuando alcancé el clímax, poco después él llegó gimiendo mi nombre en voz alta y sentí su semilla caliente llenarme por dentro, nunca antes me había sentido tan completa.

Se separó para tumbarse a mi lado con la respiración ligeramente agitada, me agarró de la cintura para acercarme a él y tiró una sábana sobre nosotros, apagó la lámpara y me dio un dulce beso antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Te amo Nana- susurró en mi odio mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Te amo Hatake- respondí acariciando suavemente sus abdominales bien formados.

-Ahora eres mía y sólo mía- fue lo último que escuche antes de caer profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, necesito saber si creéis que debería seguir la historia o dejarla aquí y además quiero saber vuestra opinión sobre el Lemon porque es mi segunda vez… bueno un abrazo y gracias por leer ^^ _


	5. Despertar

La luz del sol se filtraba por los agujeros de la persiana acariciando con calidez mi piel, abrí los ojos lentamente pero no acababa de distinguir bien las formas aunque sí noté la intensa mirada de alguien observarme detenidamente con una débil sonrisa en los labios, los cerré de nuevo.

-¿Vas a mirarme mucho tiempo?- dije con la voz entre fina y ronca

-Podría pasarme así el día entero.-

- Sigo desnuda ¿Verdad?-

-Sí- respondió escuetamente sin moverse ni un ápice.

-Eres un pervertido- Dije sonrojándome.

- Y tú eres hermosa-dijo justo antes de levantarse y levantarme en volandas sin aviso previo.

-¿QUÉ HACES?- grité asustada, pero respondió con una carcajada mientras salía de la habitación conmigo en brazos y nos llevó al cuarto de baño.

Una vez estuvimos en la bañera me soltó y encendió el grifo de agua fría, en cuando el agua hizo contacto con mi piel pegué un salto encaramándome en el borde de la bañera, Kakashi me miró extrañado con una ceja levantada y riéndose por mi reacción.

-Está congelada-me quejé pegándome aún más a la pared para que no me tocase ninguna gota de agua.

-Qué va, está perfecta. Ven aquí.- Negué efusivamente, estaba tiritando y mi vello estaba erizado.

-Eres como un gato ¿o qué?- Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y los mofletes hinchados infantilmente-vale, vale ya pongo el agua caliente- Llevó la mano a la llave del agua y la giró, en poco tiempo el aire comenzó a llenarse de vaho entonces Kakashi se acercó a mí y agarrándome la cintura nos puso bajo la lluvia de agua caliente, me besó dulcemente y después me susurró al oído.

-no creas que siempre soy tan dulce, ayer hice una excepción.- un escalofrío recorrió mi columna cuando besó mi cuello

-K-kashi… Hoy hay entrenamiento.- él suspiró

-Lo olvidé-se dio la vuelta para coger un champú y comenzó a enjabonarse el pelo.-Puedes utilizar el champú que quieras, suelo tener varios tipos.-

Escogí uno que era exactamente el mismo que yo utilizaba, olía a manzana dulce.

-¿Cómo es que tienes este champú para mujeres?-

Kakashi pareció dudar antes de responderme, le vi ligeramente sonrojado.

-Me gustaba tu olor asique busqué en el supermercado al que sueles ir y lo encontré.-

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero en el fondo me parecía realmente tierno, me lavé la cabeza. La situación me provocaba vergüenza y debido a mi timidez traté de no acercarme demasiado pero el ninja copia que estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor no me lo permitió, se puso detrás de mí y me enjabonó la espalda.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.- mi cara estaba más roja que el símbolo del clan Uzumaki

-Pero quiero.-

-Mmmm… Al menos... ¿Me dejarás que yo haga lo mismo? – dije tímidamente después de un rato de disfrutar sus caricias, él se giró sonriendo y me entregó el gel de baño.

-Estaba esperando que lo dijeses.- entonces se sentó con las piernas cruzadas esperando a que me decidiese a actuar, lentamente me puse de rodillas y después de poner un poco de gel en mi mano lo esparcí por su musculosa espalda, noté que tenía los hombros ligeramente cargados e inconscientemente los masajeé tratando de deshacerme de las contracturas cuando de pronto soltó un leve gemido y aparté las manos sonrojada.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Fue instintivo.-

-Pero no te he dicho que pares, me estaba gustando- dijo infantilmente.

Me sorprendió esa declaración, coloqué mis manos de nuevo en sus hombros y seguí con mi tarea hasta que no quedó ninguna contractura y me separé para enjabonar el resto de mi cuerpo

-¿dónde has aprendido eso?- dijo levantándose y apagando la ducha una vez terminé de aclararme.

-Bueno, cuando una vive sola y sin apenas dinero debe aprender a eliminar los dolores de forma fácil y rápida o aguantarse con ellos, y créeme que aguantar el dolor no es una de mis virtudes.-

-Anoche lo hiciste muy bien- respondió en tono burlón.

-No conocía esta faceta tuya.- le susurré con la cara completamente roja.

Estaba salimos de la ducha con toallas envolviendo nuestro cuerpo cuando de pronto caí en la cuenta de algo muy importante, no tenía ropa de entrenamiento.

-¿Pasa algo Nana?- se interesó él desde la puerta del armario, ya a medio vestir.

-No tengo ropa de en- unos golpes en la puesta cortaron mi frase y acto seguido unos gritos.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI, KAKASHI-SENSEI ABRE!- ninguno de los dos respondimos.- ¡Sé que estas ahí, dattebayo!-

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?- respondió el sensei acercándose a la puerta de la entrada.

-Nana-chan, Nana-chan ha desaparecido. Habíamos quedado todos esta mañana para entrenar, Nana-chan siempre llega a tiempo y como estaba tardando mucho decidimos ir a buscarla, dattebayo. Pero no la hemos encontrado, nada, ni rastro-

-Tranquilízate Naruto, id a su casa y traedme su uniforme ninja.-

-Per…-

-Haz lo que te ha dicho, seguramente llamará a Pakkun, Idiota.- intervino Sakura dándole una "Pequeña" colleja.

-Pero no me pegues Sakura-chan. Ya voy- después de eso se fue.

-Yo iré a ver si la encuentro en alguno de sus lugares frecuentes- dijo la peli rosa y desapareció. Kakashi me llamó desde la cocina, olía bastante bien asique cogí una de sus camisas (sus ropas se estaban abriendo paso en mi vestuario habitual) y entré dudosa.

-Huele bien…- dije en un susurro

-Puedes hablar, Naruto tardará un rato. ¿Quieres desayunar?-

Le miré sorprendida, tenía un plato con tortitas, gofres y crepes, me lo puso delante con un bote de sirope de chocolate y otro de nata para después sentarse frente a mí con un café solo.

-perdona que no te ponga bebida pero anoche dijiste que no te gustaba la leche y no tengo chocolate ni nada parecido, creo que en la nevera hay algo de zumo natural de naranja.-

Me levanté para coger la botella que había en la nevera y me serví un poco dentro de un vaso que me había colocado en la mesa, para cuando terminé de desayunar Naruto aún no había llegado así pues me escondí en el dormitorio, Kakashi me siguió y se sentó junto a mí.

-Kakashi… ¿Qué pasará si nos pillan?-

-No te preocupes por eso, si nos pillan asumiré la responsabilidad pero tienes que prometerme que estarás conmigo y bajo ningún concepto me traicionarás-

-No pienso traicionarte pero tengo miedo ¿Esto está permitido?-

-Sí que lo está, es sólo que no está muy bien visto por la diferencia de edad ¿Cuántos años tengo más que tú? ¿12?-

-A mi me da igual tu edad, yo te quiero es solo que no quiero que nos separen- me sonrojé al decir eso, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa marcada en la máscara del peli plata.

Con un rápido movimiento yo me encontraba bajo él con sus labios pegados a los míos y sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-Nadie nos separará-(VALE ESTO SUENA PASTELOSOOO, KAKASHI NO ES ASÍ PERO COMO ES MI FIC….)

-KAKASHI-SENSEI, TENGO LO QUE ME HAS PEDIDO.- la voz de Naruto retumbó por toda la casa, qué como entró… pues no tengo ni la más mínima idea, al fin y al cabo es ninja.

El peli plata se levanto con una rapidez sobrehumana y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al rato volvió con mi ropa en la mano y un papel, lo dejó encima de la cama y volvió a salir.

Leí la nota:

_Vístete y ve a los campos de entrenamiento, cuando te preguntemos invéntate algo para que no sospechen._

Me pareció algo lógico, hice lo que decía sin rechistar y gracias a dios que Naruto había acertado al escoger mi ropa.

Me senté en los campos a esperar, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Naruto se acercó a mí gritando incoherencias.

-Tranquilo muchacho, ¿Qué pasa?- dije lo más tranquila posible

-¿Qué qué pasa? Pasa que llevamos toda la mañana buscándote-

-Acabo de llegar.-

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Sakura inocentemente mientras Kakashi me miraba curioso por la escusa que iba a dar.

-En las aguas termales de un pueblecito cercano, no se tarda más de hora y media en ir. –

-¿Y cómo no has avisado?- gritó Naruto

-Nana tiene vida propia Naruto- le regañó Sakura.

-¿Vamos a entrenar o damos el día por perdido?- dijo Kakashi indiferente.

-Claro que vamos a entrenar- dijimos los estudiantes al unísono.

-Bueno, pues vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos más o menos igualados en poder y como la última vez hice equipo con Sakura hoy le toca a Nana.-explico el albino.

Nos colocamos como él había dispuesto y estuvimos entrenando unas horas hasta que se detuvo.

-Hemos terminado por hoy, podéis retiraros-

Hice ademán de irme con mis compañeros pero la mano de Kakashi me detuvo.

-Tú no Nana, ponte en guardia.-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- me quejé pero él me miró severo y como vio que no hice ningún movimiento se lanzó hacia mí con una patada alta que esquivé dificultosamente agachándome justo a tiempo y rodando hacia un lado para prevenir más ataques.

-¿QUIERES MATARME?-grité

-Te dije que te pusieras en guardia- respondió con calma mientras destapaba su ojo sharingan.

~Continuará…~

* * *

_Espero que no haya sido demasiado aburrido ^^ y como siempre gracias por leer._

_Nos vemos pronto, si tenéis alguna duda dejadla en los comentarios y responderé en el siguiente capítulo._


	6. ¿Un Dojutsu?

_Antes de nada me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, pero bueno tengo motivos y uno de ellos se llama estudios académicos y el otro tareas del hogar . En fin, ya no les aburro más con mis bobadas aquí esta el capítulo 6._

* * *

En el anterior capítulo…

-Hemos terminado por hoy, podéis retiraros-

Me iba a ir pero Kakashi me detuvo.

-Tú no Nana, ponte en guardia.-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- me quejé y como vio que no hice ningún movimiento se lanzó hacia mí con una patada alta que esquivé dificultosamente agachándome justo a tiempo y rodando hacia un lado para prevenir más ataques.

-¿QUIERES MATARME?-grité

-Te dije que te pusieras en guardia- respondió con calma mientras destapaba su ojo sharingan.

* * *

Volvió a arremeter en mi contra pero esta vez con una patada baja tratando de hacerme perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, salté justo a tiempo evitándolo y lancé uno de mis kunais alejándolo de mí pero por poco tiempo ya que en unos segundo volvía a estar frente a mi lanzando puñetazos a una velocidad que me costaba esquivar.

-¿Por qué hará eso Kakashi-sensei?- oí decir a Sakura

-No tengo ni idea...- se quedó pensativo- ¡Ya sé, Nana-chan habrá hecho algo malo y Kakashi-sensei la está castigando!-

-¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!- grité y en ese momento recibí un puñetazo en mi estómago que me hizo doblarme hacia delante con un gemido de dolor.

-No te distraigas- ordenó Kakashi

Al momento volvía la pelea, utilicé un jutsu de clon de sombras creando dos copias perfectas de mí, una a cada lado pero de nuevo él se anticipó y las destruyó con surikens.

(Después de un rato de intensa pelea…)

Mi chakra estaba casi al límite y me costaba respirar, tenía múltiples heridas carentes de importancia pero él seguía tan fresco cómo al principio o eso parecía.

-Katón, Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Gran bola de fuego)- Gritó y entonces el fuego apareció de la nada dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia mí.

Logré esquivarla escondiéndome bajo tierra y aparecí tras de él pero de nuevo se había anticipado a mis movimientos, con una patada en el estómago me hizo retroceder varios metros y sin darme oportunidad de pensar vino corriendo hacia mi mientras hacía sellos con sus manos.

- ¡Chidori!- su mano comenzó a llenarse de chakra en forma de rayo provocando un ruido similar al cantar de muchos pájaros.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas, era tan rápido que no me daba tiempo a actuar.

"¡QUIERE MATARME, QUIERE MATARME PORQUE HE VISTO SU CARA!" pensé alarmada y cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, sin pensarlo, por culpa de los nervios estaba acumulando chakra en ellos y de pronto me sentí rara.

Unas palabras que no entendía salieron de mis labios por sí solas, estaba desconcertada. En menos de un segundo Kakashi estaba en el suelo con el brazo lleno de magulladuras, el suelo tenía un agujero probablemente provocado por el Chidori y yo estaba de pie completamente ilesa. La felicidad me invadió, acababa de dejar en el suelo a mi sensei pero aquella felicidad se vio interrumpida por unas enormes nauseas y mi cabeza dando vueltas, caí al suelo de rodillas. Las arcadas eran cada vez más fuertes e insoportables hasta que sin previo aviso vomité pero mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas.

-Nana, cierra los ojos- dijo Kakashi en tono tranquilo a mi lado y obedecí inmediatamente.

Sentí como me levantaban y desplazaban para luego tumbarme sobre el césped fresco, me ardían todos los músculos del cuerpo y dolía la cabeza aun así Sakura trataba de curarme mientras Naruto estaba muy alterado y gritaba al sensei.

- Naruto, calla. Es su herencia familiar- respondió tranquilo colocando mi cabeza en su regado y me abanicaba con su mano.

-Asique… Eso era lo que intentaba desde el principio- dedujo Sakura

-Maldita sea… mi cabeza- susurré lentamente tratando de tocarme las sienes- ¿Qué ha pasado?- gemí dolorida.

-Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a esa velocidad y por eso has vomitado el desayuno-

Me puse roja como un tomate por la vergüenza y me tapé la cara girándome hacia un lado que causalmente resultó ser dónde se encontraban los abdominales de Kakashi, me levanté avergonzada pero volví a caer en seguida porque el mareo persistía.

-¿Quieres ir al hospital?-

-No… sólo necesito descansar o eso creo- dije antes de caer en un sueño profundo. Cuando desperté estaba anocheciendo y he de reconocer que estaba tan cómoda en el regazo del albino que casi caí en la tentación de fingir seguir dormida pero Naruto me sorprendió gritando efusivamente.

-Nana-chaaan ¡te has despertado!-

-¿Ah, sí? No lo había notado Naruto, gracias por tu "inteligente" comentario- respondí irónica.

-Parece que has recobrado tu sentido del humor, ¿Estás lista para volver a entrenar?-

-¡¿QUEEÉ?!¡No, no, no, ni hablar!- Chillé poniéndome en pie y abrazándome a la rama más alta de un árbol.

-Era una broma, baja de ahí.- bajé con facilidad y me crucé de brazos.

Le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los mofletes hinchados cuando me revolvió el pelo.

-Hoy has trabajado bien y te mereces un descanso pero debemos entrenar ese Dojutsu, no lo controlaras nunca si no entrenas.- asentí sonriente aunque ligeramente sonrojada.- bueno, como te has portado bien … te invito a un tazón de ramen.-

-¡SÍ, RAMEN!- gritó Naruto emocionado y echó a correr seguido de Sakura.

-Pe-pero…-trató de quejarse el sensei.

-Gracias…- le susurré al oído y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir a mis compañeros hacia la villa.

-Vamos Sensei ¿viene?- gritamos Sakura y yo desde la salida de los campos porque Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en su tazón de ramen. Creí haber visto un ligero sonrojo en la cara de Kakashi y los ojos ligeramente abiertos de sorpresa pero tampoco sabía si era mi imaginación porque enseguida recobró la compostura y vino hacia nosotras.

Charlábamos entre nosotros mientras caminábamos hacia la villa, cuando por fin llegamos sentí ganas de darme la vuelta y no volver pero no lo hice para no dañar más mi orgullo, ¿el motivo? Yuki estaba apoyado en el puesto de vigilancia (dónde Izumo y Kotetsu suelen estar) con los brazos cruzados, lo cual indicaba que llevaba un rato esperando ahí.

Pasamos a su lado, cuando me vio trató de acercarse

-Nana, ¿Podemos hablar por favor?- su voz sonaba tan fría como siempre, le ignoré completamente y seguí mi camino. –Nanami, por favor…- suplicó esta vez un poco más suave

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- respondí malhumorada sin girarme para mirarle.

-Perdóname… yo te- no le dejé terminar la frase.

-¡Qué te jodan!-

Tanto mis compañeros como los ninjas encargados de la vigilancia me miraron sorprendidos mientras que Kakashi se limitaba a observar a Yuki con un ligero brillo de odio en la mirada, esperando a que hiciese cualquier cosa para entrometerse. Di un par de pasos dispuesta a irme de allí e huir de aquella situación pero recordé algo.

-Ah, me pasaré esta tarde a por mis cosas, trata de no tener a ninguna "amiguita" en la casa cuando valla porque paso de ver esa asquerosa escena de nuevo – respondí

-No vendrás esta tarde a por nada, no te vas a ir de casa porque eres mi novia y no te lo permito-Yuki agarró mi muñeca con la clara intención de arrastrarme tras él pero Kakashi se lo impidió rápidamente dándole un ligero empujón en el pecho.

-Tienes razón ella no irá esta tarde a por nada, iré yo porque ahora vive conmigo y no pienso permitir que la pongas un dedo encima nunca más- respondió con tranquilidad mientras rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo.

Los demás nos miraban con la boca abierta y Yuki estaba rojo por la ira.

-Eres una furcia, ¿Ya me has cambiado por otro?- dijo burlesco.

-¿Tengo que recodarte lo que estabas haciendo ayer cuando llegué a casa?- le respondí de igual manera

Entonces abrió la boca pero la cerró de nuevo y se giró dispuesto a irse.

* * *

_Creo que es un poco corto pero estoy ligeramente atascada…. Lokajenni me alegra tenerte de nuevo en uno de mis fics :) me alaga que te guste. Una cosilla, sólo por curiosidad ¿Creéis que Kakashi debería partirle la cara a cierto pelirrojo? XD _

_Gracias por leer, hasta pronto o eso espero._


End file.
